


和August一起观剧

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 故事发生在第五幕前，卯木千景去看了冬二
Relationships: August & Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 3





	和August一起观剧

April捏着手里两张门票，等得有点不耐烦，直到August举着一大桶爆米花出现，他的表情才松懈下来。August笑他，又不是出任务，那么紧张干什么！好不容易打探到December的下落，当然要好好欣赏他的新作。  
“谁看剧吃爆米花啊。”April抱怨道。  
果不其然，那桶爆米花没能顺利通过满开剧场的安检。检票员是一个看上去有点落魄的年轻男人，穿着打满补丁西装。April把从同事那里拿到的票递给他，同时爆米花也不得不被留下。“那请您吃吧，”August惋惜地说，“是我最喜欢的焦糖口味，要趁热吃，不然会潮掉。”  
两个人终于进场，对号入座。August兴奋得像准备出门郊游的小学生，每一个细胞都快乐得要跳舞，止不住地在April耳边唧唧喳喳。周围人的视线隐约汇聚过来，April有点害臊：“剧目快开始了。”“是December的初准主演！”August压低声音，眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光。  
幕布拉开，光线落下来，照亮躺在正中央的一位姑娘。她的头发被照成诡异的灰白色，在暗色的世界里反光。御影密所饰演的东条志岐携有栖川誉所饰演的鹭岛亨出场，一条手绢跟羽毛似的落在地上。  
“……是December！”August说，“我们要不在谢幕后直接去找他。”  
“一会儿？”April摇了摇头，“也太仓促了。他甚至不知道我们来了。”“你总是要做那么多准备。”他叹了口气，“……再说，他还活着，真是太好了。”  
启二刑警登场，与志岐少爷对峙。草薙小姐死得离奇，单单凭着尸体状态看不出端倪。August忍不住把头伸过去，在April耳边窃窃私语：“你觉得谁是凶手？”“你该改改看剧时讲话的毛病。”April无奈，“说不定志岐少爷就是凶手。”  
“不，他是捡到手帕的人。”August振振有词，“你看，当我们放倒一个人时，你绝对不会想到要回头自证清白。”“那线索也太少了。”April点点头，“剧本不能自圆其说。”“最糟糕的情况。”August表达了赞同。  
场景切换。主仆走在路上，一前一后，讨论此次事件。志岐少爷行事果断，举止间表现出人物阴郁又古怪的特质。鹭岛亨则保持着某种高调又瑰丽的语调，不紧不慢跟在他的主人身后，眼睛含笑。  
“如果这都察觉不到的话，就连狗都不如了。”志岐少爷不耐烦地说道。他的刘海遮住了一只眼睛，显得更加难以靠近。这种气质与环境形成了微妙的融洽，鹭岛亨轻松的语调反而成为一抹亮色，牵动故事走向下一个舞步。  
August评价：“December这个角色很不错。”“我猜到你想说什么，”April说，“他竟然没睡着。”“演技有进步，不是吗？”他说。他一脸清爽的表情，他从口袋里摸出一枚口香糖，悄悄塞进嘴里。  
他难得保持了沉默，直到志岐少爷与草薙先生与相马京一对峙时，竖起耳朵听两个人的证词。  
“杀死小姐的是谁呢？”April抢在他先前开口。  
“在场的有三个人。”August扳着指头说，“草薙先生、相马京一和中津启二。”“三个人都有作案动机。”April附和道，“我觉得是相马京一或者草薙先生。”  
August想了想。咀嚼口香糖的声音戛然而止，他琢磨片刻后答道：“我觉得是刑警。”  
“刑警？”April摆了摆手，“不，那家伙可是警局随机差遣来的，剧情也没有任何线索能表明他是准备好在那里出现的——排除掉戏剧手法的因素后。”  
“相马京一不像是杀人的人。”August说，“他看上去手段相当软。”  
“可是他最后失态了。按你的说法，只有可能是草薙先生。”  
“家人不会背叛家人，April。”August解释道，“相马看起来是个软派，所以只可能是刑警动的手。就算他没能直接杀死草薙小姐，也是他向世人宣布了草薙小姐的死，所以他是凶手。”  
“你已经上升到哲学高度了，August。”April辩论不过他，“虽然戏剧莫过于此。我坚持凶手是相马京一。”  
剧院的空调开得很足，剧目进行到一半的时候，August冷得开始打抖，想念他热乎乎的爆米花。他把手伸过来，钻进April的袖口取暖，被对方反手握住了。“你怎么这么冷？”April把他的手捧到唇边，往他的掌心里呵气。  
“应该多穿一件。”August舒服得眯起眼睛，“一想到要见到December，有点激动，就忘了这回事了。”  
他说这话的空隙，刑警就被证明只是一个无关紧要的配角而已。下注失手，他有点遗憾，倒也不惋惜，因为很快相马京一也被证明是无辜的。  
“你看，我就说相马是个软派！”他得意地朝April使眼色，“不过他真可怜，一个人什么都没有，就想要挥霍幻想。”  
“那么只剩一个人了。”April说道。  
“……是啊。”August忽地垂下眼睛。  
在那个瞬间，April突然感到难以释怀的寂寥。那双冰冷的手从他交握的掌心滑落，他嗅到花瓣被碾碎的腥香。静马坐在偌大的客厅里。布景逼仄，然而灯光又把这个世界无限放大了。  
April有些恍惚，甚至不太清楚到底真相的影子被投向哪方：“……家人也会杀死家人吗？”  
“April，你应该注意到静马眼中的哀伤，这位演员的演技是那么精湛！由于贯穿了整出剧目，你无法判断那是天性使然，还是由于重大的挫折所导致的。”August赞叹道。  
“你是一个温柔得过分的人，August。”他叹了口气，“在我看来，你总是太宽容了，不愿意揣度他人。大概你能说出的最恶毒的话，就是诅咒别人嗜甜一辈子。”“在我看来，那是祝福，April。”他由衷地感叹。  
剧目结束后，两个人并排走出剧院。那桶爆米花已经被检票的人吃完了，留下一个空荡荡的纸筒。August提议，不如我们去给December买一束花吧，来的路上没有准备，算是考虑欠周。  
“买什么花好？”April问。  
他没有听到回答，有些疑惑地转过头来。散场的街道熙熙攘攘，人们大声讨论着刚才的剧情，他身边最后一缕空气都要被挤出人群。再往前走两步，他又变成孤身一人了，融入黑夜里，什么都没抓住。  
“我看金盏花不错。”他自言自语道。


End file.
